Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an extendable sheet tray for mounting sheets, and an image forming apparatus employing such a sheet tray.
Related Art
Conventionally, an extendable sheet tray has been known. For example, there has been known an image forming apparatus having a sheet tray including a first tray, a second tray which is configured to be slidably displaceable with respect to the first tray, and rail-like guide members arranged at both sides, in a width direction, of the second tray to guide the second tray to be slidably displaced.